Vibration sensors of a resonator array type have been proposed in which: a plurality of resonators having different lengths (that is, different resonant frequencies) are arranged in the form of an array, and allowed to resonate selectively in response to a vibration wave such as a sound wave with specific frequencies for the respective resonators, and the resonance levels of the respective resonators are converted to electric signals so that intensities of the vibration wave for respective frequency bands are detected. (For examples W. Benecke et al., "A Frequency-Selective, Piezoresistive Silicon Vibration Sensor," Digest of Technical Papers of TRANSDUCERS '85, pp. 105-108 (1985), or E. Peeters et al., "Vibrarion Signature Analysis Sensors for Predictive Diagnostics," Proceedings of SPIE '97, vol. 3224, pp-220-230 (1997)).